Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw type rotary fluid machine suitable for use as a compressor, blower or a vacuum pump. The present invention also is concerned with a corrosion-resistant, low-noise and low-friction screw type rotary fluid machine which is suitable for use as a dry-type fluid machine.